Luc's revenge
by The heart stopped beating
Summary: Oneshot bloodfic: what woul happen if Luc brought Jimmy back from the dead to get his own revenge. Jimmycentric, please read and review


I woke up with no idea where I was. Or why I woke up. I was supposed to be dead, although I guess that didn't stop it the first time. But that was over and done with, I got my revenge. I was supposed to stay dead. My vision was blurred, but I could hear voices. They were laughing.

"look who's awake" It was a girls voice. I knew I recognized it, I just didn't know where from.

"have a nice nap kid?" that voice was impossible to mistake.

"this isn't happening" I said out loud. They all laughed again as the faces became clear. Luc and Lola.

"You look pretty confused there jimmy" he smiled sarcastically "bet you thought I was dead for good, right? Thought you was dead for good too, but sometimes people don't stay dead. Especially when they've got a girlfriend like Lola over here. She brought us back with no help from your god damned little tweedy bird"

"Why?" I felt completely paralyzed. I had a good idea, but I was praying that I was wrong.

"well _you_ got _your_ revenge" his smile got bigger "But _I_ never got _mine_"

"you're an absolute psycho!" I tried to sit up but something was pinning me down "you brought me back just so you could kill me again?"

"Yah, I guess I did" he smiled "and it wasn't any small achievement either. It's been five years that you were decomposing in that hole in the ground. You know how hard it is to bring something back after five years and get it to be exactly how you left it? Well, it's gonna be worth it"

"What the hell did I do to you?" I started to panic. If I couldn't move, that made me completely helpless.

"You screwed up my plans kid" he looked away, at something that I couldn't see "you and your god damned revenge threw a wrench in the works."

I struggled to move, my head spinning.

"don't waste your time kid, you ain't going nowhere"

"please don't do this"

He laughed "Funny. Exactly five years ago today you said those words. Didn't you learn then that pleading doesn't work"

I closed my eyes, this _wasn't_ happening. It was completely impossible.

"Hay Lola" Luc turned to his girlfriend "get out"

"what?" she protested "I wanna watch!" she stamped her foot, still the same immature priss even after so many years.

"GET OUT!" he screamed. And that's when I knew that I was in deep shit. She stamped her foot a few more times, but finally he got her out.

I couldn't even look around to see where I was. I knew I was inside, probably underground somewhere, the ceiling was cement.

"you'd be surprised how fast a body decays" he laughed "I was gonna bring your bitch back to life too, but damn, once you burn a body, ain't no fixing it."

"Don't say that about her!" My voice came out about an octave higher than I remembered it. He laughed

"And you haven't changed a bit. Always defending her. Been defending her since you was a kid. But maybe that's a good thing. If You never killed that boy defending her and wound up in prison, I never would have found her, and Lola never would have gotten those pretty blue eyes." He laughed again, like this situation was just do damn amusing to him "Felt a little bad killing you the first time. You were too young to be dead. Exactly how old again?"

"twenty-two" It almost hurt to say it. If I'd lived, I probably would have had a family by now. I would have been with Lilly, married, kids, the works.

"shame" he shook his head 'but hell, A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do." He pulled something out of his pocket. I watched the knife shine in the glow of the singly swinging light. I closed my eyes, it'd be easier if I didn't look. I bit my bottom lip and waited it to be over, waited to see Lilly again.

Something hit my head hard enough to make me dizzy. I sat up and tried to get the room to stop spinning. And that's when I realized that whatever was holding me down was gone. I stood up, looking for somewhere to run, but my legs gave out.

"you are the stupidest little son of a bitch I ever met. You think you could get away?"

The same force that was holding me down before shoved me up against the wall.

This isn't happening 

And before I could tell what was going on, the real pain hit. I guess I knew something like that would hurt, I worried about it a lot when I went off to prison. But I had no clue exactly how bad the pain would be. I wanted to throw up and drop dead right there and then. I opened my mouth to scream, but all that came out was a gagging noise. The knife stabbed my shoulder and twisted around. I couldn't tell which one hurt worse, but the two together made me almost pass out. I felt so helpless, but not afraid like I'd been the night that I died for the first time. Death was a release from pain, something I learned right after the noose tightened around my neck.

He twisted the knife in my back a few more times before he let me fall to the ground. And then the entire world was a mess of blood and kicks. As soon as I moved to defend my face, his boot shattered my rib. Every time I moved I heard the crunch of bones snapping. Helpless. And then it all stopped.

I closed my eyes as I heard the footsteps go away. And before I felt the liquid drenching me I realized the smell. Gasoline. And that was all I needed, I'd be dead again very soon. I just had to wait it out. I heard the match strike against the box and heard the _whoosh _of the flames lighting. It didn't hurt at first. I was screaming and freaking out before I even started to feel the pain. But once it kicked in, it was bad enough to make my eyes roll into the back of my head. There were no frantic last thoughts, quick prayers, nothing like that. Just a feeling of monotony, of ignited rage as the flames crept up my hair and scorched my face. I shut my eyes, but it didn't stop them from melting into two jellylike globs beneath my eyelids. The screaming stopped once my lips were blackened and charred. And then came a feeling that I knew all too well. It was like anesthesia, the pain slowly fading, feeling myself go under. And I prayed that once I went under, I'd never wake back up.


End file.
